1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A global alignment is one known alignment method for an exposure apparatus. The conventional global alignment measures alignment marks of sample shots allocated to a plurality of transfer areas (shots) on a substrate, then calculates a deformation of each sample shot by approximating a measurement value using a linear polynomial, and finally calculates deformations of all shots utilizing the calculated deformation of each sample shot.
While the shift, magnification and rotation of the substrate are corrected by using the result of the conventional global alignment, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-133579 proposes a method that includes a correction of a shot shape.
A more precise global alignment is required for a higher resolution.